


Percico Secret Santa 2020!

by citrussine, LilNeps



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Exchange, M/M, PSS2020, Percico Secret Santa 2020, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussine/pseuds/citrussine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: Finally, Sign-ups for Percico Secret Santa 2020 is open! This is all the info about it for the folks on AO3 who're interested!Remember to subscribe to this fic for updates on the event!This event is currently modded by @citrussine and @lilneps, the mods of PAFM2020.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 15
Collections: Percico Secret Santa 2020





	1. PERCICO SECRET SANTA 2020

_Pss_ pspsps! October’s here, and everyone might already be excited for all the upcoming holidays and festivals, but-

## Finally, it’s time for PERCICO SECRET SANTA 2020!

Before filling up the Sign-up form, it is mandatory to read the guidelines[ **HERE**!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mRv9acOEBuHJowGR1jSvteSFzkVETBVY2wDMsKmlWNY/edit?usp=sharing)   
All the info about the event can be found in the guidelines. ¸.•*

Sign up for the event **[HERE](https://forms.gle/iqYrTe6egwvPS9kU6) ¸.•***

**Schedule for the event:**

> **☆ October 1st-14th:** Signups
> 
> **☆ October 16th:** Giftees revealed **  
> **
> 
> **☆ October 27th-30th:** First check in, pinch hitter signups
> 
> **☆ November 13th-16th:** Second check in
> 
> **☆ December 5th-8th:** Third check in
> 
> **☆ December 15th-January 7th** Posting

This is a safe-for-work gift exchange and open to participants of all ages! Everyone is welcome to sign up to create either a piece of art or a fic for their giftee. All pairings must be kept secret until posting. We hope you can all join us in the fun!¸.•* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions/clarification needed, feel free to leave a comment here, contact a mod, or leave an ask at percicoeventsdeck.tumblr.com!


	2. Check in 1 + Pinch-hitter forms!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Links for the forms for check-in 1 and pinch hitting!

Hello! I hope you've been well!

It's time for the first check-in for PSS2020!  
I’ve sent DMs to all the participants, but just in case, I’ll post this here too! Please fill out the Check-in form **[here](https://forms.gle/i9xGmpjCwtbFfYtU8)**

Remember, the last date to submit the form is on the 31st of October! If we get no response from you, we'll assume if you have dropped out. Tell me if you need an extension!

If you want to sign up as a pinch-hitter, you can do so **[here](https://forms.gle/PKfWh5K2fZfsSbF7A)**

I hope you have a great morning/evening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to hit us up with any requests, comments or questions anytime!


	3. CHECK IN 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSS Check In #2: https://forms.gle/vFTWvcUHjcL7fQ9A8

╰☆The link to the forms for Check in 2 will be DMed to everyone tomorrow! However you can fill it out **[HERE](https://forms.gle/vFTWvcUHjcL7fQ9A8)**

╰☆ It is mandatory to submit a WIP file! The file limit is 10 files, 10mb maximum file size!

╰☆ In case you need any extensions/ clarifications or requests, please contact a mod immediately!


	4. CHECK IN 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the last date to send in your 3rd check in forms!

¸¸♫·¯·♪¸¸♩·¯·♬¸¸

Woo! We're in the last stretch of the event! The final check-in ends today, so be sure to send in your forms by tonight! Everyone has been sent the link to the 3rd check in form in their dms.   
In case there is any problem/anything you want to ask the mods, you can send us messages on our Tumblrs @citrussine and @lilneps, or on the discords citrussine#9957 and lilneps#7133!

The posting date is fast approaching, so we hope you all are almost done with your gifts. The posting starts from the 15th and will go on until the 31st of December GMT, and the giftees can choose the date they want to post their gift ^^  
We hope you have fun! Good luck!

¸¸♫·¯·♪¸¸♩·¯·♬¸¸


	5. POSTING DAY RULES AND GUIDELINES

Hello hello, and Happy Holidays everyone!  
It's the 15th of December - the day everyone was waiting for! Posting for Secret Santa gifts is officially **OPEN**!  
Please remember to follow the rules and guidelines for the event!

\- Make sure to post your gift on either Tumblr or AO3! We will be checking both and reblogging or posting your works!  
\- Make sure to include the prompt of your fic in your post!  
\- Make sure to include your giftee, @ing them if possible!  
\- Make sure to post a link to the event too! @s are enough!  
\- When posting on AO3, make sure you're posting to the PSS collection linked at the end of this post!  
Reminder that you can ask one of the mods (@citrussine / citrussine#9957 and @lilneps / lilneps#7133) to post for you on either Tumblr or AO3, and you will be fully credited! Likewise, if you post on a different platform, you can submit the link to us and we will be posting that for you!  
Do feel free to post your works on other social media sites as well, though a link back to the event would be appreciated!

Remember that the posting schedule is over three weeks to accomodate everyone, please don't fret if you don't see your gift very quickly!

For anyone posting on AO3, [here is the link to the collection you should post to](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PSS_2020)!  
Please let us know if there's any problems at all! We ask that you contact mod Neps primarily, as mod Sin is currently very busy with personal matters, please! 

Thank you everyone for participating, and we hope that everyone is as excited for the exchange as we are!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments/ advice/ request/ questions in the comments box below!  
> You can go and contact any of the mods or visit percicoeventsdeck.tumblr.com for more info!


End file.
